True Love at First Sight?
by EvilWerewolfPirate
Summary: Do you believe in true love at first sight? Remus Lupin doesn't. And sure as hell Sirius Black doesn't. It just hurts in the end, right? Maybe, but what's life without taking a few risks? Rated T for swearing, hints at sex, and a bit of blood. RLxSB AU
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Pairings- Remus and Sirius, Lily and James

Disclaimer- Not my characters! You should know that if your spending your time reading HP fan fiction!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, come on Lupin, cant you at least pretend to be excited?" Lily Evens asked as she tied back her dark red hair. She was standing in the middle of the men's department with her best friend, Remus Lupin.

"You really are thick for someone so smart, Lil," Remus rolled his eyes and leaned up against one of the racks. "For the millionth time: I don't want a social life."

"What do you think of this color blue?" Lily asked as she pulled an extremely bright blue shirt off one of the racks.

"It's disgusting. You are great at girl's clothes but you really have no taste in men's clothing," Remus said to her.

"Well what do you think you should wear to the party?" Lily said crossly, stuffing the shirt back on the rack.

"First of all, I'm not going to the party, and the chances you'll be able to force me there are quite slim," Remus told her as he stood up straight and stopped leaning against the clothes. "But if I wear to be forced there, and I repeat; very unlikely, I would wear these parts, this shirt, and I have an old pair of converse in my closet," he said as he pulled a pair of fading black jeans and a grey teen shirt with the Rolling Stone's logo on the front.

"That may work very well," Lily mumbled. "Try them on to see what they look like. You're the easiest guy I've ever shopped with."

"Why thank you," Remus said sarcastically as Lily led him over to the dressing rooms. "I feel very gay now."

Lily let out a half hearted laugh that sounded a bit forced.

"What's the matter?"

"Are you?" Lily almost whispered as she turned towards Remus.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you gay Remus?"

Remus took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "Um, yeah. I was sort of hoping that I could tell you, I didn't plan it like this."

"It's okay, Remus," Lily reassured him. "You know it doesn't make a difference to me. When did you find out?" She started towards the dressing rooms again.

"Two weeks ago," Remus said, following her. "Please don't tell anyone. I'll just come out if I ever get a boyfriend."

"If?" Lily snapped as they came up to the changing rooms, turning on her heal to face him. "What do you mean if? I think you meant to say when. Anybody, a guy or girl, would be lucky to have you."

Remus gave her a weary smile. "Thanks Lily, I don't know what I'd do without you." He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be out here," she told him as he went into the men's changing room.

"So why exactly did you agree to go to one of Potter and Black's party?" Remus asked through the door.

"Jesse's going," Lily shrugged. "He said he wanted me to come with him. And I just cant say no to him," she sighed.

"He's a total bitch, Lily. Why the fuck are you dating him? You know he locked Pete in the storage closet by the history room on Thursday and he was in there for three hours and missed his last three period classes."

"He's really not that awful, Remus. And Peter's Peter, everyone locks the idiot in storage closets. And Jesse's a whole lot better than Potter and Black."

"First of all, Pete was my friend before you and I would really appreciate it if you stopped treating him like an idiot, he's a good person. And also actually think Potter and Black are better than your arse-faced boyfriend. I mean, you've never actually had a conversation with either of them? I've talked to James when we had to do a science lab together and he's a really nice guy. You should give him a chance."

"Is James Potter or Black?" Lily asked. "I don't know their first names."

"It's James Potter, I don't really know Black, I've only seen him a couple times walking down the hall, I've never been in any of his classes. What do you think," he came out of the dressing room.

"Nice," Lily nodded. "And there's no way you're gonna get me to break up with Jesse and start hanging around Potter. Hurry up so we can get back to your place. I'm hungry."

"I barely have anything," Remus sighed. "I got fired again but Pete thinks he can get me a job starting next week."

"Aw, shit," Lily sighed. "I'm sorry Remus. We can go out for lunch, I'll buy. Then we can go to your place."

"Cool," Remus nodded and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks."

***

"James you're parents are going to kill you," Sirius Black told his best friend as they both lay on James' bed talking about the party he was throwing at his house tonight while his parents were going out to eat and see a ballet.

"They're not gonna find out, Sirius," James rolled his eyes. "Why are you always so fucking negative, Black? You really should stop that. It's downing my vibe."

"'Cause they always find out, James," Sirius cracked his knuckles. "And don't ever say anything is 'downing your vibe,' it sounds really, really, really, friggin' gay."

"I thought we said no more gay jokes when you came out," James raised an eyebrow and ran his hand through his messy hair, making it even messier.

"You can't make gay jokes, Potter," Sirius said, sitting and cracking his neck. "I can."

"Whatever, mate," James shook his head with an amused smirk on his lips. "And please stop it with all the creepy crack of your bones. It grosses me out, and you're gonna get scoliosis or whatever that disease is."

"So why are you so persistent with having this party anyway? I mean, you've canceled parties at the last minute before," Sirius leaned back and rested his head and back on his best friends bed after cracking his shoulders one last time.

"I invited a bunch of thugs that are ten times bigger than both of us put together and they'd probably break my neck if I said they had to get out of my house," there was a silence following Sirius's amused chuckle. Both boys stared at the ceiling with wandering minds until James added up, "plus Evens is coming. So I can't mess this up."

Sirius groaned and turn his head to look at James, "why do you like her so much, Potter? She's so….so…I don't know, she's just such a goody-goody."

"I know, but I don't really care," James sighed. "I think I'm in love with her."

Sirius started snorting with laughter. "Yeah, right," he laughed. "Because you obviously don't just want to get in her pants."

"I'm serious, Sirius," James said solemnly. "And don't you dare laugh at that fucking annoying pun, Black."

"Whatever, dude," Sirius rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Yeah, whatever," James sighed again. "You just don't get it."

"I'm sorry, James," Sirius' smile was replaced by a sincere look. "That's just not my think. I don't believe in love; especially when you barely know the person. It just never seems to work out right and everyone always ends up crying. And that's no fun, so I don't like to get caught up in things like that. Plus she already has a boy friend, right. That Jesse Din guy, right? The one who plays American Football."

"Yeah, he's such a bastard," James said. "I'm pretty sure he's cheating on her. With that brunet with the big ass whose in PreCalc with us."

"I wouldn't put it above him," Sirius frowned.

"I think I'm going to tell her tonight. You know, I'll be her knight in shining armor who saved the fair madden from death and destruction. Or in this case heart break, but sill," James smiled jokingly over as Sirius.

"Good luck with that," Sirius laughed as he got to his feet. "Come on, let's go out and get some pizza or subs. I'm hungry."

"Yeah," James nodded and got up and walked out of the room after Sirius.

* * *

So? What do you think? Please comment/message/watch/fave me! I'll post the next chapter when i get at least 5 comments and/or favorites and/or watches.

Also on my deviantart page.


	2. Chapter 2: Guy Talk

Chapter 2...Hope you like it. Thanks to all my reviewers, love ya. the next one should be up quicker...I have gotten over my writers block and have ideas for chapter 3. Sorry nothing really exciting happens in this chapter.

**Guy Talk**

**Chapter 2**

"So who made you turn, you know…gay?" Lily asked Remus as they sat down at one of the booths at a local pizza place.

"Ahh…" Remus stared down at his pizza, "I'm not really comfortable talking to you about that."

"Who are you going to talk to about it then, Remmy? Peter? Do you really think he'll listen to all your boy troubles? I think not," Lily raised an eyebrow at the blushing boy.

"Don't call me Remmy," Remus said sternly.

"Answer the question," Lily demanded.

"Which one?"

"The first one."

"Um…Pete's friend," Remus mumbled. "Henry. I was over at Peter's house and Henry was there too and he was just a really great guy and I had been questioning my straight-ness for a while and when we were both leaving he just sorta snogged me and walked away…it was pretty weird. But it felt better than when I kissed girls. So…yeah."

"That's so cute!" Lily squealed. "Isn't he the adorable geeky one with the quadratic formula tee shirt?"

"Uh…Yeah," Remus shrugged. "And just because I'm now gay doesn't mean you can call me or anything to do with me cute or adorable and, for future reference, you are not going to get me saying fabulous. In case you were wondering."

"Come on! That's no fun!" Lily insisted.

"And what made you think I would ever let you have your fun?" Remus raised an eyebrow and took a bit of the steaming pizza.

"Well, I've always thought you were _very _fun," Lily winked jokingly.

"Eww," a new voice cut into the conversation. "I did not need that mental image!"

"Hey Pete," Remus laughed and patted the seat next to him. "Sit."

"When you said you were gay I thought you meant you wanted to fuck boys," Peter obeyed Remus' order and sat, "not that you were going lesbian for Evens."

"Yeah," Remus smiled. "I'm actually a chick."

"You would probably be a really beautiful woman," Lily looked at Remus, "if you were to decide that you were a transvestite, that is. Which obviously is going to happen, and if it doesn't I will get you drunk and force you into a skirt," she smirked.

"I hate you."

"I know, love."

"You got plans for tonight, Lupin," Peter asked, biting into his second piece of pizza. "My parents are out so we can hang at my place if you don't. I got that new Mario game."

"Great," Remus smiled. "I'm not doing anything. Sounds like fu-"

"Actually," Lily cut in, "he's going to a party with me. He can't tonight."

"I'm not going to you fucking party Lils," Remus glared across the table as his hands curled into fists.

"Yeah," Lily argued. "you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Don't argue with her Remus," Peter advised, "She looks like she's gonna eat your sole if you don't go. We'll hang out tomorrow after school."

Remus just sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I'll see you guys later," Peter stood up. "I've got to go to work. Oh, and Remus, you have a job interview at the books shop on main street on Wednesday at 6 o'clock."

"Thanks for setting it up, Pete," Remus gratefully up at Peter, "What would I do without you?"

"Starve to death," he said plainly, shrugging. "Bye."

"Bye," Remus laughed as Lily waved with a full mouth.

***

"Where have you two been?" Mrs. Potter yelled as she ran down the stairs. James and Sirius had just walked in, coming back from the sub place down the street. "I've been worried sick about you boys. No note or anything, you could have been kidnapped!" She embraced both bots in a bone crushing hug.

"We only went out for lunch," James gasped, trying to pull out of his mother's grasp.

"Leave a note next time, you two," she said as she let them go and started back up stairs mumbling to herself and shaking her head.

"Now just think what she's going to do when she finds out about the party," Sirius said as he and James leaned against the wall to take off their shoes.

"For the millionth time," James insisted. "She's not going to find out. Why are you being so pessimistic?"

"I'm just nervous," Sirius shrugged as he and James made their way to his room, "that's all."

"About what?"

"Well at our parties girls are always trying to get in my pants but now I know that I'm gay…so…"

"So you think you're gonna freak out and yell that you're gay?" James raised an eyebrow as they entered him room and sat on the bed.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "Pretty much."

"You'll be fine. Just ignore all the hot sexy girls," James smiled. "Just look at…I don't know…something else."

"So you're saying instead I should look at all the hot sexy guys," Sirius smirked.

"That's not what I was thinking," James smiled, "but you want to look at me _that_ badly."

Sirius just snorted and fell back, lying down.

"Are you ever gonna come out?" James said after a moment of silence after the laughter died down.

"I don't know," he sighed. "Maybe. Probably. Or once I get a boyfriend. Probably. But only if he's okay with it. I'm not sure."

"Before we graduate," James told him.

"What?"

"I think it will be good for you if you do it before we graduate. Even if it is on the last day."

"Okay," Sirius nodded. "I will."

---

Thanks for reading, I love you. And I'd love you more if you reviewed. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3: FIrst Man Crush

Here is chapter 3! I acually finished it on new years eve but havent gotten any time to post it. Thanks to my friend Molly aka Westwardcircle for beta-ing for me! i own nothing but the plot and charactors that aren't in the books. Yup. Enjoy and happy holidays!

------

** First Man Crush**

**Chapter 3**

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Remus asked as he slipped his new Rolling Stone's tee-shirt over his black, long-sleeved v-neck shirt.

"Yup," Lily nodded, fastening the strap on her heeled shoes, "But you actually love me."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Remus mumbled as he stood up from the arm of the couch in his small apartment.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Remus lead the way down the stairs to the thrift shop under the apartment.

"Don't forget your key this time," called the tall black man as Remus and Lily made their way out of the back of the shop.

"I won't, Benny," Remus answered over his shoulder. He had forgotten his key to the shop the last time he went out and had to wake up Benny; and Benny was awful when he didn't have enough sleep.

They climbed into Remus' old brown Chevy truck that sat in the shop's back parking lot.

"Come on," Remus muttered under his breath when the engine choked after he turned the key.

"Ever think of trading this in for a car that actually starts?" Lily asked stubbornly as she cranked down the window and leaned on her elbow.

"This one is fine," Remus said as the engine finally started to run and he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Just keep telling yourself that."

***

"James we're going to get caught," Sirius insisted as he slipped on his Alice Cooper tee-shirt.

"No one's gonna friggin' find out your gay! Relax!" James snapped.

"Stop yelling!" Sirius barked as he paced in front of the door.

"Boys! We're going!" Mr. Potter yelled from downstairs. "Behave and no parties!"

Sirius whimpered nervously at James as he sat down on James' bed.

"Oh shut up and help me get ready," James ordered,

Sirius grumbled but followed him down the stairs to where Mr. and Mrs. Potter were about to leave.

"See you later Mum, Dad," James smiled at his parents as he and Sirius stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"See you in the morning James," Mrs. Potter said as she kissed his forehead. "And Sirius, your mother asked you to be home before midnight this time."

"Will do, Ma'am," Sirius forced a smile onto his face.

"You look awfully pale, Sirius," Mr. Potter said as he opened the front door and his wife stepped out. "You should try and rest a bit more. Well, have fun boys."

Sirius just nodded as Mr. Potter followed Mrs. Potter out the door behind them.

***

"Lily," Remus sighed as he parked his truck outside of the large house with the sound of a pounding bass coming from inside and surrounded with a number of cars and jeeps. "I don't want to be here. And I don't think you bringing me to a party is going to help your social standing at all."

"You'd be surprised," Lily took off her seat belt and turned to the brunet boy. "A bunch of girls are crazy about you. You're sexy and mysterious and obviously really smart, skipping a year of school and all."

"Wait a second. Go back. Did you just call me sexy and mysterious?"

"I said that's what some other girls have been saying," Lily said, blushing and opening the truck door.

"Still Lily," Remus said as he too jumped out of the truck and followed Lily to the house in a quick stride, "I'm gay. So you won't be getting any social standing points with your girlfriends."

"Well no one knows that. Jesse thinks we're having an affair."

"Good. Maybe he'll break up with you," Remus mumbled under his breath as they stood at the door and, after a moment of hesitation, Lily rang the doorbell.

***

"Hey James," a bubbly voice said from behind James and Sirius. "You look nice. And you look just as sexy as usual, Black," the girl said to Sirius.

Sirius just smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, but I have to go," James smiled politely at the girl, "I can hear the doorbell. See you around Caroline."

"Bye," Sirius mumbled awkwardly, waving and hurrying after James.

"No need to knock," James said as he opened the door to his house, "Oh, Lily! Hey! How are you?"

"Shut up, Potter," Lily snapped as she shoved pashed him, "I'm only here because of Jesse."

"I haven't seen him around yet. So…wanna hang out with me?"

"Go to Hell, Potter."

"Lily you're a guest as his house. Be polite," Remus nagged.

"Who's side are you on?" Lily turned and raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"Well, considering I don't want to be here…"

"Well that's awfully rude, Lupin," a deep voice came from behind them. "You're supposed to be my girl's little doggy, you shouldn't be allowed to go siding with these dirty mutts," Jesse Din sneered as walked in and put his hands on Lily's shoulders.

"I am not on any side hers or anyone else's," Remus spat as he pushed past all three of them and camouflaged into the crowd of growing people.

"Remus!" Lily called as she stared at the spot where he had disappeared.

"What was that about?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse!" Lily glared.

"Nice to see you too, doll."

"Hello Jesse," James sneered crossing his arms.

"So what's the matter with Lupin?" Jesse ignored James. "You sure he doesn't have some sort of anger-management problem? He's always so jumpy if anyone says anything that he doesn't like."

"You we're sort of a bitch to him," Sirius said bluntly, "Us, too. In case you didn't notice."

"Well sorry," Jesse rolled his eyes.

"What the Hell's been up with you lately, Jess?" Lily asked.

"I told you I don't want you hanging around Lupin so much," Jesse ordered.

Sirius rolled his eyes. _Everyone here is so stupid. James is love drunk, Din is obviously a bitch but always gets this sweet look in his eye when he talks to Evans, who is stupid enough to fall for the jackass's evil mind controlling power._ Sirius was already bored with this argument. _What happened to that guy who left? Din's right, he did seem like he had anger-management problems or something. Lily called him Remus and Din called him Lupin…Remus Lupin? Weird name. Sounds familiar, though. Is he that kid who skipped his junior year? Doubt it. He looked like he was almost twenty. He had nice hair…and nice eyes…and the shape of his lips were perfect, like in a painting or something. He's actually pretty cute for someone who hangs around brains like Evans._

"Right, Sirius?" James asked looking for me to support something he had just said to Din.

"What?" Sirius snapped out of his trance-like state.

"You're hopeless," James rolled his eyes.

"See you around," Sirius mumbled. His thoughts were still hanging around Remus with his nice hair, and lips, and eyes…mainly his lips.

"What the Hell?" James yelled as Sirius walked away. "You're supposed to back me up!"

Sirius just ignored James as he went back to his fight with Din. Sirius walked to the kitchen, ignoring all the girls that were giving his flirty smiles or batting their eyelashes. _His lips looked so soft, too. Very…kissable._

He opened one of the coolers in the kitchen and pulled out a beer. He popped the cap off with his teeth and sat down on the counter. The kitchen wasn't any quieter than the rest of the house – there were only a few slutty girls in there, but they all had already found guys to entertain themselves with.

Sirius took a swing of his beer. _Kissable. _The more he thought about it the more he like the idea of it. _Now that I think of it, all of him seems very kissable. _Sirius smiled to himself and took another sip of beer. _That would be just wonderful._

"Oi! Black!" James called as he walked into the kitchen.

"You and Din done with your sissy fight?" Sirius responded.

"The only reason I didn't hit him was because Lily wouldn't approve."

Sirius just chuckled to himself, "Just keep telling yourself that."

"What was up with that look you were giving Lupin?" James rolled his raised an eyebrow.

"What look?"

"You looked like you were about to jump him when you first saw him," James laughed. "I think that was one of the reasons he left, not only because Din is a bastard. And then when you were staring off in space you started licking your lips and it was pretty obvious you were just thinking of Remus."

"What in Hell are you trying to say?" Sirius felt himself blushing.

"I think you officially have your first man crush," James smiled, grabbing Sirius' bottle of beer and bringing it to his lips, draining the last few bits of beer.

---

please review


	4. Chapter 4: It Means Happy

**I'm really, really, sorry it's so late and short! I've been really buisy and really stressed. I had a big US History paper and a big English paper and my play closed last week and Science Fair is this week but I'm not done yet and it counts for 60% of my grade or something and I'm really stressed. So once again, sorry. I hope you like it! Please comment and thanks to all who do comment, I love you! Oh, and sorry this chapter isn't Beta-ed.**

**---**

**Chapter 4**

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked as he grabbed back his now empty beer bottle.

"You're in love! I so proud of my little boy! All grown up and gay!" James cooed (far too loudly for Sirius comfort) and pinched Sirius' cheek teasingly.

A few of the other guys in the room gave Sirius weird looks as the girls burst out in fits of laughter.

"It means happy you idiots!" Sirius yelled loudly as he angrily elbowed a laughing James away.

"Don't get angry, baby," James smiled. "It's actually a good feeling once you get used to it."

"Don't call me baby! And stop talking so loud," Sirius said in a hushed voice "I don't even know the guy. So just shut up. Besides, how would you know anyways?"

"Aww! My baby's in denial!" James hugged Sirius again. "How cute!"

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard!" Sirius yelled as he tried to squirm out of his best friends grasp.

***

Remus sat on the carpeted stairs of the Potter's house and silently sipped his beer as his eyes skimmed over the pages of his book.

"Oh! I love those books!" a smallish girl with chocolate brown hair said as she approached Remus. "J.R.R. Tolkien is the best!"

Remus recognized as Abigail, from homeroom. "I just started it a few days ago but it's pretty good so far," he forced a simile.

"Yeah," she smiled back and sat next to him. "So…um,"

"Yeah?"

"Well you're not seeing anyone right now…right?"

"Well…no. No girls have really caught my fancy recently," he mumbled rather hesitantly.

"Oh…well. I was just curious, you know."

"Hm…" Remus nodded and went back to his book. He expected her to get up and leave but she didn't. She sat twiddling her thumbs next to him as the awkward silence was practically multiplying in time.

"Well," She finally stood up after Remus had progressed at least seven pages in his book.

"I'll see you in homeroom on Monday, then," Remus looked up at her.

"Um…I'm actually in your chem lab, not homeroom."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Bye," she turned and walked away looking quiet heartbroken.

_Chemistry. That's where she's from. Not homeroom. _Remus mentally slapped himself.

He felt guilt in his stomach as he watched her walk away.

_Don't feel so guilty. You did nothing wrong. You just told her the truth. You don't fancy any girls. The fact that you fancy boys has nothing to do with our conversation. And even so, I don't have a crush on any guys. _Remus sighed as he put his book down and rested his head in his hands.

_Well_, said an alterative voice in his head, _that one guy was pretty cute._

_ Yeah, _the first voice said, _but 'that one guy' was Sirius Black. You know…the school's womanizer._

"God! Now I'm Schizophrenic! What the fuck is going to go wrong with me next!" Remus swore to himself.

"Um…you okay, man?" a deep, nervous voice asked from above the confused boy.

"Oh," Remus took a sharp breath in as he looked up and saw the older boy standing at the bottom of the stairs shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

---

**Okay, so tell me what you think and I promise the next chapter will be longer and quicker! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Warm Grey Eyes

**Yay! I'm uploading again! Horay! This is still sorf of short but interesting stuff happens so...yeah. I wanted to make it clear that this took place in the suburbs (sp?) of London in the mid to late 70s (hence the "no one likes gay people" line). And also, is three bottles of beer enough to make a 16 year old boy tipsy? I wouldn't know because I don't drink. Oh, and if I said bear anywhere I ment beer, I just fail at life. Oh! And if you don't rember Remus is wearing a Rolling Stones tee-shirt. So...yeah. I'm just getting over a cold. That's about it...enjoy!**

**---**

**Warm Grey Eyes**

**Chapter 5**

"So…are you okay?" Sirius asked again as Remus stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Um…oh, yeah," Remus mumbled as he felt himself blush.

Sirius just chuckled and looked down at him amused.

_God, he thinks you're mental, _Remus yelled at himself in his head as there was an awkward silence in already awkward conversation._ You're making yourself look like a complete idiot! Stupid boy! _He tried to appear calm as Sirius' silvery grey eyes traveled all around his face.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or would you like to sit down?" Remus asked once he gathered enough of his thoughts to present the usual cool and calm attitude he had.

"Oh, right!" It was Sirius' turn to blush as he stumbled while bending down and turning around to sit next to the younger boy. He laughed nervously as he practically ended up on Lupin's lap.

"Sorry," he said quickly as they both moved away.

"It's…whatever," Remus shook his head as he looked down at his hands.

"And sorry for staring at you early. James said it was creepy and that I looked like I was gonna rape you…which I wasn't going to. And I'm still not. 'Cause that would be stupid of me. Not that I don't think you're attractive or anything, it's just that I'm not a rapist. And I don't support rape in any possible way. I should probably shut up now. You think I'm an idiot, don't you? Oh God, I'm really sorry…" Sirius ramblings faded as Remus laughed at him.

"It's fine, really," Remus chuckled, "plus, you I don't think you're an idiot."

"Really?" Sirius looked up surprised, "you _were _actually listening to what I was saying a second ago, right?"

"Yeah," Remus laughed again, "I thought it was…cute."

Sirius blushed again as he smiled at Remus who, looking very embarrassed, picked up his half full bear bottle and chugged the remaining fluid.

"And if anyone was to think someone was an idiot here, you would have more reasons to think I'm the idiot," Remus mumbled after putting the bottle next to the other two he had already drained. As he looked at the three bottles he made a mental note that he should concentrate on not reviling any embarrassing person information; something he often had a hard time doing after three or four beers, even though he held alcohol better that most his age.

"You are not an idiot," Sirius said firmly as he watched Remus closely. "I mean, you're the guy who skipped a grade, right?"

"Well…yeah, but socially I'm practically mentally challenged," Remus shrugged.

"You think so?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Because I've heard that a lot of girls like you. Something about sexy and mysterious…"

"Well I'm not exactly looking for attention from girls…" Remus mumbled, regretting it the second it escaped his mouth.

_What happened to your no sharing personal information plan? _He screamed at himself.

"You're gay?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um…yeah," Remus said, telling himself that he had imagined the happiness in Sirius' eye that he thought he saw. "You can yell at me if you want…" he mumbled, knowing how most people felt about homosexuals.

"I'm not going to yell at you," Sirius smiled kindly. "I'm actually gay, too. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread that around."

"Yeah," Remus smiled back. "I'd rather you not tell anyone about me, too. I honestly wouldn't have told you but…I've had a bit to drink."

Sirius just laughed at the boy.

As silence fell over the boys Remus leaned against the railing and listened to the laughter and music coming through the walls. Remus recognized the music as Pink Floyd. There were only a few other people in the room that the stairs led to, everyone was being quiet. They were either couples talking and giggle quietly, like Remus and Sirius had been moments before, or people who had been forced to the party against their will, like Remus, either reading or sipping their beers silently.

Sirius stared at Remus as his eyes searched around the room.

"From this angle his lips look even hotter…" Sirius mumbled to himself as he licked his own lips.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked as he turned around.

"Oh, nothing," Sirius chuckled as he felt himself blush.

"Oh…okay," Remus looked back over to the other people in the room.

The song changed to 'Sympathy for the Devil' by the Rolling Stones and Sirius smiled as he watched Remus start lip syncing the words.

"You like the Stones?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah," Remus smiled. "You like Alice Copper?" he glanced at Sirius' shirt.

"Yeah," Sirius blushed, feeling like an idiot as Remus laughed under his breath. Sirius opened his mouth to apologize but Remus cut him off.

"If you apologize or say you're an idiot one more time I am going to slap you," Remus smiled teasingly as he crossed his arms and slouched to lay on the stairs, his eyes glued on Sirius the entire time.

"You know," Sirius said after looking at Remus for a few seconds, "um…when you were talking to Din you seems really upset, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Remus sat up and nodded as Sirius. As he shifted, Remus' knees brushed against Sirius'.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure," Sirius said quietly as he looked down at their knees that were still touching.

"That's really sweet," Remus smiled as he stood up, grabbed his book, and walked down to the last step before turning back around. "You know, most people may see you as some kind of bad-ass player but I think you're a sweetheart."

He leaned over Sirius and, without thinking twice, softly pressed his lips against the other boy's. After a second he pulled away slightly and opened his eyes to see the other boy's warm grey eyes staring back.

---

**Yay! Like I said before...I think the kiss makes up for the short-ness of this chapter. Um...yeah. That was one awkward conversation! But Remus made the first move! Who thought that was gonna happen? I did, becasue I wrote it! Lots of blushing in this chapter...yep. And, once again, I'm sorry for the late-ness of chapter 4. I promise to write more but you're support really modivates me so review and all that stuff! **


	6. Chapter 6: That's Your True Love

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I know, I'm an aweful person. So...yeah, here you go. Oh! and I would like to thank everyone who reviews, or has me under their alerts of favorites, you have no idea how much stuff like that motivates me! So tell me what you like, what don't like, who's out of charactor, which minor charactor you want to see more of, and anything else you have to say! Enlighten me with your oppinions! Enjoy!**_

**---**

**Chapter 6 – That's Your True Love**

"Oi! Black!" James said as he waved his hand in front of his best friend's blank face. "What the fuck is up with you?" he said in a sing-song voice as he snapped his fingers in between Sirius' eyes.

"Hm?" Sirius blinked a couple times before dragging his eyes from his lunch tray where he was picking at the grayish mush.

"What's the matter with you Black? You've been acting weird since you randomly left the party two days ago."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have, what happened? Is it about Lupin?"

Sirius' head shot up when he heard the name.

"So it is about Lupin…you do love him, don't you?"

"I don't even know the guy…I've had one real conversation with him," he glared at James as he dropped his fork and pushed away the tray.

"It's called love at first sight, Sirius," James insisted. "It happens all the time. Why don't you ask him out?"

"I did."

"And you got rejected?"

"…"

"Didn't _he _kiss _you_?"

"Yeah," Sirius sighed as he hung his head. "He said he was drunk and wasn't thinking then he told me to go bugger off."

"So he's in denial."

"No James-" Sirius started.

"'Cause when people fall in love at first sight they usually both are in love," James mused as he took a sip of his coke.

"James he-"

"So I'm sure he'll come around eventually," James interrupted again.

"James he doesn't like me!" Sirius growled, "and stop with all this romantic bull shit, you seriously need to stop listen to all the stuff Evans says."

"But I think it's true," James said as he picked up his fork, "that everyone has someone they were meant to be with and when you fall in at first sight then that's your true love."

"Shut up," Sirius glared down at his hands. He couldn't take much more of this talk.

"Just listen-"

"No!" Sirius insisted loudly as he stood up. Heads turned to look at them so Sirius leaded in and spoke quieter, "And there is no such thing as love." And with that he grabbed his tray, dumped the content in a trash can and stomped out of the cafeteria.

***

"Take a sad song and make it better," Remus raspy voice came out quietly as he washed his hands in the boys bathroom.

As the door opened he immediately stopped singing and looked down.

Remus listened to the footsteps walk closer to hi.

"Oh great, it's him," a familiar voice whispered.

Remus straightened up and turned off the flowing water. He looked in the mirror to see a very angry yet nervous Sirius Black.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Sirius mumbled as he turned on his heal and started walking back to the exit.

Remus simply shrugged and when to dry off his hands with the scratchy brown paper towels the school had.

"You know what?" Sirius asked as he turned back around to face Remus, "You are a bloody, cold-heated bastard."

"Excuse me?" Remus repeated.

"If you don't like me then why in hell did you kiss me?"

"I told you I was drunk and not thinking straight…"

"I think you're full of it," Sirius crossed his arms. "You could tell I liked you even if you were drunk."

"No it couldn't."

"I was acting like a frigging moron!" Sirius insisted. "I never act like that! I'm usually calm and shit but then you had to go and fuck with my head."

"Sirius…"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, but-" Remus couldn't finish, for the next thing he knew he was pressed against wall with Sirius' mouth against his own.

"Stop!" he insisted as he tour himself away. "Just leave me alone!" Remus yelled as he stormed out of the bathroom.

Sirius stared at the door as it swung closed. Maybe James was right…maybe Sirius Black had fallen for Remus Lupin.

And Sirius prayed to God that James was right about how Remus felt, too.

**---**

**_Yay! What do you think? Come on, tell me! You know you want to! Also if you have any ideas on when you want this to go, please share them with me! I will concider them all! Thanks! _**

**_TTFN_**

**_ -Lela_**


	7. Chapter 7: Blah Blah Cute

**I an so friggen sorry it's taken me over a month to update! Oh God, I'm a terrable person! Please forgive me! Please?!?!?! You should all go over to Deviant Art and thank KiroFan4Life, a friend of mine who called me today and yelled at me to update and inspired me to write this, which I just wrote in the past hour. Thank you so much for everyone who reviews and favorites me and all that shit. I love you. Enjoy chapter 7.**

**---**

**Chapter 7-Blah Blah Cute**

"Hey Remus. How did tutoring go?" Peter said as he walked up behind the tall boy who had his head leaded up against the open door of his locker.

"Oh!" Remus mumbled as he jumped up in surprise. "Hey Pete. It was good. I can't figure out for the life of me why no sophomores understand algebra." He said with a far-off look in his eyes

"Are you okay?" he asked as he looked up at the taller boy.

"Just a bit confused," Remus half-laughed, trying to cheer himself up a little as all the things that had happened over the last few days ran through his head.

"Thinking about Sirius?" Peter said with a small smirk on his face but a worried look flickering through his eyes.

"Umm…yeah," Remus sighed. "I'm just really—hold on a second," he stopped mid sentence and looked Peter in the eye, "I haven't even said anything to you about him. Do people know? Is it already going through the school?" Remus asked, wide-eyed and urgent.

"Relax, Lover-Boy," Peter chuckled at Remus who looked like he was about to start hyperventilating. "Lily told me. She said you either wouldn't want to talk about it or would have already been shagging the good-for-nothing git. And you don't have to be jumpy about the gay thing, you have nothing to be ashamed of," the laugh in his eyes was replaced with a sincere look as he spoke his phrase.

"You know I already have a lot to worry about with the hole 'being accepted by society' thing. And being a homo just added another thing to my list," Remus mumbled as he grabbed his bag and pulled it out of his thin metal locker.

"Yeah but as soon as someone gets to know you they'll automatically say 'screw that list.' You really need to give yourself a break, man."

Remus just sighed as he shut the door of his locker and rested his head against the cool, dark metal.

"He's right, you know," Sirius said as he walked toward the two boys.

"Sirius," Remus jumped as he heard the voice that was getting far too familiar than he was comfortable with.

"I've got to go," Peter said as he gave Remus a secret, teasing smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Rem,"

"Don't call me that," Remus yelled after Peter as he walked away down the hallway.

"I don't know Lupin, I think it's sort of cute. Rem," he smirked as he repeated the nickname and let it roll off his tongue.

"You really are like a teenage girl during her time of the month," Remus grumbled as he turned away from Sirius and started down the hall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked as he rushed after the younger boy.

"You have mood swings," Remus said simply, "just an hour or two ago you were calling be a bitch-"

"Cold-hearted bastard," Sirius corrected.

"Whatever," Remus rolled his eyes as they passed the front desk. "Then you snogged me, and now you're all 'blah blah, cute! Blah blah, Rem!'" he said in a camp voice.

"What can I say, baby," Sirius smirked. "You drive me crazy."

"Will you just shut up and leave me alone," Remus said sharply as he stopped and turned towards Sirius just outside the doorway of the school.

"Okay! Okay!" Sirius held up his hands defensively. "I get it, you don't like the flirting."

"It's not the flirting," Remus sighed as he put his head in his hands. "It's just you."

"What's the matter with me?" Sirius asked, looking offended.

"Nothing! And that's the problem," Remus threw his hands up in exaggeration. "You're too bloody perfect for me."

"You're not making any sense, Remus," Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Are you admitting that you like me?"

"Of course I bloody like you! How could I not! You're beautiful and both those times we kissed my heart stopped and we were the only two people in the world," Remus grumbled as he leaned against the brick wall of the outside of the school and sank down to the ground.

"Then what's the problem?" Sirius lowered himself next to the confused boy next to him.

"I just have this tendency to…_hurt_…people I care about," Remus sighed.

"Well, then I just won't let you hurt me," Sirius said.

"You can't stop me once I snap," Remus growled into his hands. "It's not just like I'll break your heart. I physically hurt people and no one can stop me. It's something… medical."

"I'm sure I can take it."

"No!" Remus shouted angrily as his head snapped up.

"Okay…" Sirius said in a small voice.

They watched a few students and teachers leave and enter the school. Most were already gone but a few had stayed after for club meetings or late sports practice.

"Would friends be fine?" Sirius finally asked after a long silence.

"Pardon?"

"Could we be just friends?" Sirius repeated.

"I guess…we could try that," Remus answer hesitantly.

"Great!" Sirius smiled widely at the other boy as he stood up and offered his hand to Remus. "Let's start now. Do you want to go and get some coffee?"

"Sure," Remus smiled back, not nearly as enthusiastically. "That would be nice."

He took Sirius's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"I have a motor-bike," Sirius said as they walked over to the student parking lot. "We can take that."

"No way," Remus scoffed. "We're going in my truck."

"That's not fun!" Sirius insisted, sounding like a whining child.

"Stop complaining or I'm not going to go at all," Remus jokingly warned.

"Fine," Sirius grumbled.

---

**So? What do you think? What's Remus' 'medical' problem? Is it really Sirius' time of the month? Will the puppies stay 'just friends'? Find out in the next chapter! All favorites, subscriptions, and reviews and much apritiated and I like criteaqe (how even the hell you spell that).**


	8. Chapter 8: Five Weeks Later

**So here's all the things I have to say**

**1) I know I'm a jackass for not updating in over a month but school is offficially out as of yesterday so I'll have plenty of time to write.**

**2) There will be two more chapters to this story, they will bolth be short but the reason I'll be publishing them as two different chapters intstead on one is for suspence.**

**3) No, I haven't written these chapters yet but I know exactly what they're going to be like. Chapter 9 probably be up by next week.**

**4) The end of this chapter is one of the reasons it's rated T so...just warning you**

**5) When I saw witchcraft, I mean old-school Salem-Witch-Trial witchcraft, not Harry Potter witchcraft**

**Okay...enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 – Five Weeks Later**

Remus laughed along with Sirius as the two smiling boys sat on opposite ends of Remus' old, worn couch, drinking hot coffee with a bowl of potato chips between them.

This was the scene that had played out almost every night since the two boys had ended up a Remus' apartment almost five weeks before, not able to go out for coffee seeing as they were both broke. Sure, they were both still angry and confused about their more-than-friends feelings towards each other but for now they were just enjoying each other's company. Sirius had consulted making another move on the younger boy a few times over the past few weeks but had thought better of it when he remembered the pain in Remus voice when they had the conversation in front of the school, which now seemed like little more than a distant memory to both boys.

"I'd better get going," Sirius finally said after talking another handful of chips out of the almost-empty bowl. Remus just nodded and waved, staying silent. He looked like he was thinking about something, something serious. Sirius didn't think much about it, over the past few days Remus had been getting this look a lot. It usually happened when Sirius had to leave, but sometimes he would space out while they were talking. After waving back to Remus, Sirius got up and grabbed his jacket from the kitchen table and headed towards the door. His hand was on the doorknob when Remus called back to him.

"Split personality disorder," was all Remus said.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked and turned back to Remus after a moment of silence between the two boys.

"That's why I can't be with you," Remus said. "I have a split personality disorder."

"You seem fine to me," Sirius said as his hand slid off the door handle and he walked back over to the couch.

"It only happens sometimes," Remus looked down at his hands. "It's triggered by strong emotions of love and happiness."

"Only love and happiness?"

"Only love and happiness" Remus nodded.

"Why?"

"I had a twin brother, Romulus. He drown when we were vacationing at the shore when we were four years old. My mom couldn't deal with him being gone so she took me and his body to some woman who claimed to be able to do witchcraft. She said she could try to put part of my soul in his body but there was a pretty low chance it would work…"

"Your mum didn't'…?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to Remus.

"Yeah, she did," Remus nodded glancing up from his hands to watch Sirius' face go pale.

"And…?"

"It didn't work. Instead part of him was forced into me…"

"So…why is that dangerous? Why does that make us not be able to be together?" Sirius asked.

"Well he…watches_…_everything from my eyes and gets sort of…jealous…that he can't live his own life. And when I'm really happy he tends to…come out…sort of take over my body…then he hurts the people that are making me happy…" Remus struggled to find the right words as he fidgeted with his hands in his lap.

"Hurt?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Kill. He nearly killed both Lily and Pete," Remus felt like he was about to break down into tears as he spoke slowly, being careful as to what words he chose. "And he managed to kill my parents when I was ten…"

"I'm so sorry, Remus," Sirius said as he took one of Remus' hands in his own.

"I'm just lucky Pete and Lily's parents were around when _he _tried to strangle them," Remus blinked a few times and let a salty tear fall down his cheek. "I can't let you get hurt, Sirius. I think I love you…"

"I know I love you," Sirius said, lifting Remus' chin to look into his eyes and whipped the tear away with his thumb.

"Well there's nothing either of us can do about it so no use trying to find a solution." Remus jerked his head away from Sirius' hand. "We're never going to be together and that's that. We'll just have to deal with it."

Sirius wanted to shout _I can't deal with it! _But stayed quiet as he tried to keep himself from crying. He watched Remus get up and grab the bowl of chips. He made his way over to the kitchen to clean up, keeping his back to Sirius to hide his flowing tears.

After a few minutes of silence Sirius spoke again, "So, do you just snap whenever?" He got off the couch and walked into the kitchen

"It only happens when I'm asleep," Remus' voice cracked as he spoke quietly.

"So…why don't we give it a try and I'll make sure I'm not around when you sleep?" Sirius breathed into Remus' ear as he placed his hands on the younger boy's hips from behind.

"I don't want to risk you getting hurt," Remus looked up at Sirius as he put down the bowl that was in his hands.

"Come on," Sirius grinned down at the smaller boy. "Live a little, I promise I won't get hurt." He lightly pressed his smiling lips against Remus' neck

"We both know you can't keep that promise," Remus forced the words out as he closed his eyes. Most of his energy was focusing on making sure his knees didn't give out as Sirius' arms proceeded to wrap entirely around his thin waste.

"Well I'm going to try my best," Sirius promised as he continued to kiss down Remus' neck making a small moan escape from the small boy's pink lips. "So what do you say, Lupin?" he said with a smirk, liking the way the sandy-haired boy's last name sounded rolling off his tongue.

Remus turned himself around to face Sirius. Lacing his arms around Sirius' neck, Remus stood on his toes to bring their faces closer together before pressing their lips together.

It was Sirius' turn to moan as Remus bit and nibbled at his lips and slipped his tongue into the older boy's mouth.

Sirius smiled down at Remus after they had broken apart, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Actually," said Remus as he breathed into Sirius' collarbone, "it's more of a definitely."

Sirius chuckled before crashing their lips together again. Remus tried to fill in any space there was between them as he tightened his grip around Sirius's neck. Sirius moaned as he felt Remus pushing his backwards, steering him to the one door in Remus' apartment that he hadn't been through and had always assumed was the bedroom.

Remus took his mouth away from Sirius as they hit the door and started biting at his ear. "Open the damn door," he said in a rough voice.

Sirius couldn't stop moaning as he fumbled with the door handle. It took his awhile to finally get it open. He and Remus continued to back into the door until Sirius felt something hit him in the back of his knees which he assumed was the bed.

He sat down and continued to grip Remus' waste and moan as Remus straddled him on the soft bed.

Sirius' eyes flickered open as the soft lips left his neck. He saw Remus leaning back on his feet and breathing heavily. Sirius raised an eyebrow to ask the boy why he had stopped.

"Too fast?" Remus said after his breath had calmed down a bit.

Sirius just snickered, "Not fast enough," he smirked as their lips collided once more and he started undoing the buttons on Remus' collared shirt.

**So...what do ya think? Review, fave, add me to your alert list...just do something to let me know how you feel about it!**

**And I would also like to say I don't care if it's aweful that I called his Romulous...I had to!**

**Once again, sorry for the wicked long wait, I was going to post it yesterday but I had to go to a family barbaque 'cause my cousin from was up here and then my sister had a fluet concert and then the Celtics' game was on so...**


	9. Chapter 9: A Brief Conversation

So I know I haven't updated this for around 10 months but some just posted a new comment on it on so I was like, 'well if this chick is just reading this and liking it and I know I only have about 10 more minutes of tweeking and writing to do on that next chapter might as well go ahead and write it and publish it' And that is precisely what I did! So hopefully some people haven't deleeated me off their watch lists or maybe some new fanfaiction readers will find it...anywho, Fair Knights and Maidens of this court, I give you, Chapter 9.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Damn. I feel like a whore," Remus groaned into his pillow as Sirius traced the lines on his back.

"Why?"

"I don't know…maybe because I haven't even been on a date with you and we just…you know," Remus said sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow and turned around to face Sirius.

"I do know," Sirius' lips twitched up into a smirk before kissing his new lover gently on the cheek. "And you know you loved it."

"I can't argue with that," Remus chuckled, "but that's not the point. The point is-"

"I love you," Sirius cut him off.

Remus sighed and sat up, rubbing his face with his hands. "You think you love me, Sirius," he looked over at the other boy, who was now frowning, causing wrinkles to form in his tanned forehead. "It's called teenage hormones. For Fuck's sake we barely know each other! It'll wear off eventually, I promise"

"That's shit," Sirius said as he, too, sat up, taking the younger boy's face in his hands. "I really do love you. You know…love at first sight."

Remus just raised an eyebrow before dropping back to the bed and pulling the cover up to his chin, rolling himself up in a ball to get warmer.

"Remus," Sirius started as he rolled his eyes at Remus' stubbornness and followed him down to the mattress.

"We'll talk about it later," Remus said, his eyes were closed and he shifted his position, now laying flat on his back. "I'm going to bed. Go home Sirius."

"I don't want to," he groaned as he wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and kissed his shoulder with a smile on his lips.

"Sirius," Remus said, "You promised. Weather it is love of teenage hormones, I don't want you to get hurt. Especially by me."

"How 'bout you just relax and I promise to leave once you fall asleep," Sirius propositioned running his fingers over the side of Remus' face.

"Mmmm," Remus smiled and let Sirius continue to run his fingers over his face and neck. "Okay," he nodded. "But just because that feels so good."

Sirius just laughed at him before kissing his cheek.

"I could get used to this."

45 minutes later, Remus had been asleep for quiet sometime but Sirius still lay next to his, gently stroking his hair.

He sighed, wanting to stay next the younger boy all night but know he had made a promise to Remus and figured it was best not to disobey him. Especially if they were going to 'talk about it later'.

He got up, being careful not to wake Remus as he tugged on his boxers and jeans. He let out a sigh as his hands mindlessly zipped his pants before he bent over to pick up his thin T-shirt. He made to leave after slipping it over his head.

Looking around the apartment he noticed the mess on the kitchen counter that Remus had failed to finish tidying earlier that night. He made his way over to the clutter and started to clear the mess away from the counter. As he put the now washed bowl that had contained potato chips a few hours before into the strainer Sirius knocked a small metal saucer onto the floor, causing a great clash.

He flinched before staying at a standstill for a few moments, hoping he did not wake the boy sleeping only a few meters away. He swore to himself when he heard a soft groan and the creaking of a bed coming from the bedroom.

"Remus?" he asked quietly as he crept towards the open bedroom door. A soft murmuring noise replied once more.

"Sorry I woke you," Sirius said, leaning up against the door frame. "I was trying to tidy up a bit in the kitchen."

"Well that's very sweet," came the reply from Remus.

Sirius felt a shiver do down his spine. Something was off with Remus' voice. There was a certain quality of munificence that it lacked, and it had been replaced by a cold wickedness.

* * *

SCHWAZAM! There it is ladies and gentalmen. It's short and just sort of...shnahaggin...but nonthe less it here. So reveiws and watches and other things such as that which inform me on your general feeling of this which I have written are very great welcome and encouraged, infact. I will probably accually finish this...not sure though. So You'll have to tell me whether or not that is a good idea. If I do I'm pretty sure it will be in either one or two more short chapter. Anyways, please tell me what you think of it, Even a one word answer would suffice.


	10. Chapter 10: A Call For Help

I know I haven't updated this in forever (again) but i got a few new comment on it on another sight, so if figured if people are accually reading this I might as well finish the next part, there's only one chapter left and I know how it's going to go I just need to get it down on paper. But, non the less, I present you with...**Chapter 10**

* * *

A loud crash from the upper level of the shop woke Benny up from his hazy sleep. He let out a soft groan as he turned over on his bed. Seconds later he was already drifting back to sleep when there was another crash.

This one was different, there was much more force behind it. Benny just pulled his blankets tighter around him but when there was a loud scream not a minute later he sat up, startled. More screams followed, definitely from the same person…a young man. Benny pushed himself out of bed and grabbed his bathrobe. He gawkily shoved his arms through their respective holes in the garment as he tripped over his feet while making his way through his shop.

His hands fumbled, trying to tie the belt around his bathrobe properly as he stomped up the narrow stairs to Remus' apartment. Once he got to the top he rapped his knuckles against the door. The noises had suddenly stopped and there was nothing but silence on the other side of the thin wooden door.

"What's going on in there, Lupin!" Still no answer. "Come on, Remus, open up the door."

He heard the lock slide open and the handle turn. The door was pulled open by a rather irritated looking Remus in nothing but a pair of jeans.

"Stop making so much noise, Remus. Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry, but I'm a little busy right now," Remus spat with his mouth set in a scowl and a sick look in his eyes.

"Remus, what's wrong wi-" Benny was cut off by sporadic coughing coming from inside the apartment. He looked past Remus and saw Sirius slouched against the side of the couch. His shirt was stained with blood; and it was his own. Benny could see blood dripping down from his hair line, as if he had been stricken by something heavy and metal on the top of the head. Benny remembered the second, more forceful crash. Looking closer he could also see a few cut across the boys arms and freshly forming bruises scattering across the reveled portion of his chest and along with his neck.

Benny stumbled backwards down the stairs and into the shop below, where he rushed over to the phone. Picking it up he crouched behind the shop counter, looking around nervously, he dialed 911. As he clutched onto the phone he heard the door from upstairs slam shut. He silently thanked God that Remus had not decided to follow his landlord down stairs, but the feeling of relief that had swelled in his chest quickly dissolved as he heard another scream from Sirius.

As he waited for someone to pick up he remembered what Remus had told him when he was first leasing him the apartment. _Just so you know, I have this, how do I put this, I become…dangerous… sometimes._

"911, what's your emergency?" A woman's voice said from the other end of the line. Benny breathed a sigh of relief before telling the woman what had happened and where the police would find them. "Very well," she said. "Stay put and down try to go near this boy."

"Yes. Thank you," he said before setting down the receiver with shaving hands. Another scream came from the upper floor, making Benny flinch with fright. He felt pathetic, cowering out of sight as a teenage boy was beaten just yards away from him. He felt the need to get up and run to the boys rescue but feared too much for his own well-being to move an inch.

As he stayed hunkered down behind the counter, he tried to stop himself from shaking. He thought about what he saw. The boy, bloody and bruised on the floor; it looked like something out of a clichéd horror movie. He thought about the look in Remus' eyes. He had never seen him look like that since he had met the boy, Benny had always thought of him as a quiet, kind, bookish boy who had the knowledge of how to get around in the real world. But he didn't see any of that a few minutes ago. It's like he was a different person.

He wasn't sure if it was sooner or later that the police and ambulance finally showed up, he just knew that he forced himself to stop counting the number of Sirius' screams at about eight for his own mental health.

He pointed from behind the counter to direct a group of medics and police officers up the stairs, although it was quite obvious due to another scream admitted by Sirius. Benny stayed crouched down as he watched the foot of the stairway. After a few moments and what sounded like a gunshot later three police men escorted a struggling, handcuffed Remus out of the building. "It's not fair!" Benny heard Remus yell in a throaty voice once he got outside.

Only once Benny had seen Remus being forced into the police car though the shop's front window was ne able to push himself up and stably stand of his two feet. No soon did he stand than he had to lean back over the counter top for support. He tried to look away, but couldn't as he watched Sirius being carried out by several medics, he was now significantly more bloody and bruised and barely conscious. He was gulping down air as though it was very difficult for him to do so; looking closer, Benny saw a cloth had been placed over Sirius' neck and was already drenched in blood.

"Excuse me?" The voice caused Benny to tear his eyes away from Sirius. He turned to see a police officer with a badge that read 'chief of police'. "Could I ask you some questions about the events of tonight?" The office asked.

"Of course, sir."

* * *

So there you have it! Like I said before, I know how I want to do the last chapter but I need motivation, which I would get from feedback from you guys, so please review and all that fun stuff. Thanks!


End file.
